His Love, His Jealousy
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Cagalli received flowers from a secret admirer and Athrun knows exactly who it is from... AxCx?


Author's notes: I'm back!

Sad to announce, but all my multichapter fics will all be on hiatus. I'm trying to adapt to uni life now so it will take a while. Gomen ne to all my readers!

I've been writing a lot of AC angst lately. Why? Blame Fukuda for SE2. He might as well just stop creating stuff to appease the fans but in the end make them angrier. He really hates Cagalli I think. Then why did he create her in the first place?

This fic was supposed to have been posted 2 days ago but was delayed sue a problem with the ruler option.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters. (Cos if I did, I would make myself the scriptwriter, fire Fukuda and his wife, and ensure that Athrun and Cagalli stay together without so much crap.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**His Love, His Jealousy **

"Cagalli-sama! Cagalli-sama!" Mana dashed into Cagalli's room without knocking, earning her stares from its occupants.

"Mana!" Cagalli exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"Cagalli-sama!" Mana said excitedly. "Someone sent you flowers!"

"Flowers?" Cagalli glanced at the bouquet in Mana's hands.

"Yes and they were addressed to you!" Mana passed the bouquet over to Cagalli who took it from her.

"Did they say who it was from?" Cagalli said, taking the card from the bouquet and trying to find the sender.

"No." Mana answered. "This is so great! That means that our princess is having suitors!"

"Mana!" Cagalli let out, eyes darting between Athrun and Mana.

Mana noticed her intentions and quickly apologised to Athrun. "I'm so sorry Athrun-sama! But I'm just excited about Cagalli-sama receiving flowers!"

"It's ok." Athrun gave Mana a smile. "But I have given Cagalli flowers too!"

"What am I so excited for? Probably because men are starting to notice Cagalli-sama!" Mana said. "Excuse me, Cagalli-sama, Athrun-sama, I'll take my leave now!" As suddenly as she intruded in, she left.

Cagalli blushed as she stared at Mana leaving. Then she glanced over at Athrun.

"I'm sorry Athrun. Mana can be strange at times." She said.

"Don't worry I understand." Athrun reassured.

Cagalli took the bouquet in her hands. It was made up entirely of white flowers. "These flowers are beautiful." She commented. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"Gardenias." Athrun answered.

"Gardenias?" Cagalli thought aloud. "I wonder who would give these to me…"

"Gardenias mean 'I love you in secret'." Athrun said. "That means you have a secret admirer!"

Cagalli's eyes widened at this. "Really?" she studied the flowers again before eyeing Athrun suspiciously. "Are you sure you weren't the one who sent these?"

"No." Athrun answered simply. "I wouldn't give you gardenias. I would give you roses which mean 'I love you'. Why would I tell you 'I love you in secret'?"

Cagalli blushed a little at his confession. "If so, who would give these to me…" she thought, staring at the flowers.

"An adoring fan?" Athrun suggested.

"I suppose so." Cagalli gave a smile. "It's great to know the people still love me. I'm going to put them in a vase. They are too beautiful to waste." She said as she continued admiring the gardenias.

Athrun watched as Cagalli smiled absentmindedly. He took a glance at the gardenias. He knew exactly who had sent them. He was more than an adoring fan. Athrun knew the feelings were deeper than that. He sympathised with him; an unrequited love was painful, especially if the person did not even know or expect who you are. However, he wasn't going to let Cagalli go because of pity. She was his and his alone. Only he could give her roses, only she could accept roses from him, and only he would have a place in her heart.

Athrun silently swore never to lose Cagalli to anyone, even if he knew how much the other person loved her. He promised himself he would love her more than anyone else in this world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Mana made a quick entrance and quick exit! Well, I was impatient for her to disappear so I could get on with it! Sorry if it feels rushed!

Please read and review!


End file.
